Crash
by MhiaFujioka
Summary: Haruhi and Ryouji get in a tragic car accident, Tamaki being there for Haruhi since the start. Okay, more fluffy than sad. I think. Tamaki takes care of Haruhi, and says some things to Haruhi when he thought she was dead. T, fluff, hurt/comfort, TamaHaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Okay, I got this idea from Glee: Episode 19 Dream On. It's not based on the episode, but how the episode focused on Arty, and from personal experiences, I think I can make this work.**

****

I could say that it was a peaceful day in the 3rd music room, but I would be lying.

"Bye, everyone," Tamaki said bluntly as he grabbed his bag from a table in the 3rd music room to leave for home. Hosting hadn't even started, and Tamaki was leaving; this made Haruhi angry. She stood in front of the door so Tamaki couldn't leave.

"You started this club, Senpai. I don't think it's right of you to dump all of the work on us," she said in a raised voice. It isn't that Haruhi was very angry over the work being left for the other hosts and herself to do; it was the fact that Tamaki is just quitting and leaving for home. He is not venting what he feels, he is not telling anyone about his family issues, and Haruhi wants to support him so much. This is hard when all Tamaki does is come to school, go to class, say hi, and then leave for home.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry, but I don't want my family issues hurting anyone in the host club. Especially when there is someone I care deeply for," Tamaki said, blushing when he looked at Haruhi and she returned an expectant look to his soft eyes. "I have to go."

Haruhi couldn't take it. "If you can't learn to vent your anger, your feelings, or anything, nobody will be able to help you at all. I won't be able to support your decisions, so I will leave," Haruhi said as she walked out of the room, without her bag, leaving Tamaki and the others speechless. Tamaki sighed, and sat down on the couch. He needed to think, his mind was racing.

To the side of the room, the hosts had parted into a small group. Hikaru and Kaoru were whispering things to each other.

Hikaru whispered to Kaoru, "It's hard to say this, but it's really sweet how deeply she cares for Tamaki. I guess I'm glad she hasn't realized how deep her feelings run for him."

Kaoru's eyes softened to pity for his heart broken twin brother. "I'm sorry, Hikaru," he began, putting a hand on Hikaru's shoulder. "It's good that you're not bombing anything to ashes."

Even though Kaoru's sense of humor in the sentence he had just spoken, Hikaru couldn't help but smile. He was beginning to get over Haruhi, as he began to realize how much more Kaoru meant to him and how much Tamaki meant to Haruhi. Of course, Haruhi means just as much to Tamaki. Kyoya walked over to them.

"I'll make sure that our prince here," Kyoya said, pointing to Tamaki who had retreated into his corner of woe, "returns Haruhi's bag to her and apologizes as well. Now, I know that you two have trackers on your phone, so we'll need to track her first. Can Tamaki and I borrow your phone, Hikaru? I'm not exactly sure where Haruhi could be, I'm sure she hasn't withdrawn to her apartment this early in the day, Ranka-San would not be home I'm assuming."

The twins looked at each other, exchanging a glance that said, _Of course, Kyoya knows everything about Ranka-San._

Kyoya, ignoring the twin's looks to each other, continued his lecture. "Now, hand me your phone, Hikaru, please. I will get a limo to track Haruhi, I'm sure nothing bad has happened to her, and she'll be fine."

Hikaru hesitantly handed Kyoya his cell phone, and Kyoya turned and walked to Tamaki.

"Come on," Kyoya said, kicking Tamaki lightly. "We're going to return Haruhi's bag to her. I think you owe her an apology."

Tamaki stood up and shook of his jacket, wiping stray tears from his eyes. "I owe her a million apologies and a million hugs!" Tamaki whined. Kyoya grabbed Tamaki's jacket and pulled him out of the room; not wanting to hear him whine anymore.

Haruhi stood outside of Ouran Academy's gates as her father's borrowed car came and picked her up. She had called him earlier at his shift at the tranny bar to tell him she wanted to be picked up. Ryouji had borrowed a car from a worker, and he was pretty drunk from his shift.

"Hey, there, Haruhi! How's it 'goin?" Ryouji asked clumsily as he drove down the road, swerving quite often. Haruhi's eyes were wide open, she kept staring at the road ahead to make sure nothing bad happened.

"Dad, slow down, you're drunk and swerving," Haruhi said worriedly, her voice shaken.

"Oh, I'm fine!" Ryouji chanted. Nope, he was not fine. As soon as Ryouji said those words, he lost control of the car and swerved into a ditch, the car tumbling into the woods in three flips. Haruhi could only see black, only black. Something was stinging her spine, and she partially opened her eyes. She could now only see white, from the airbags. She put a hand to her heart and tried to catch her breath. Her breaths were shallow and quick, while Ryouji was completely knocked out. His head was smashed into the dashboard of the smoking car, and Haruhi had no breath left in her body to help him. Haruhi couldn't even move if she tried, and the smell was repulsing. The smell that took up the scent of the car was choking her. Haruhi opened the door with so much effort, as soon as she opened it; she passed out into complete darkness.

"Oh, I feel so bad for being mean and hiding my feelings from Haruhi!" Tamaki whined as he and Kyoya drove down the same street Haruhi and Ryouji were on before the crash. "She's so innocent! Did you see her face when she was shouting at me? It was just to _die_ for! How could I be mean to such a cute face? How, Kyoya, how? Kyoya? KYOYA! ANSWER ME! I NEED AN ANSWER!" Tamaki fretted, beads of sweat coming down like a water fall from his face.

"Wait, Tamaki, this phone is tracking Haruhi into the woods down there," Kyoya said as he pointed to the forest where Ryouji and Haruhi had crashed. "Stop, stop the car _now_," Kyoya yelled to the limo driver. As soon as the limo stopped, Kyoya jumped out of the limo, motioned quickly for Tamaki to follow him, and the two ran into the forest, lightened by the sunset, completely forgetting about Haruhi's bag.

"Kyoya, why are you running so fast?" Tamaki complained as he and Kyoya trekked through the woods, tripping over branches and thorns. Tamaki was occasionally hitting his head on bamboo sticks.

"Didn't you see the tire marks and the opening in the trees back there?" Kyoya said, hardly hear by Tamaki because they were both making a lot of noise as they ran through the woods. "I think Haruhi—"Kyoya stopped dead in his tracks. Right where Haruhi's mark was on Hikaru's phone, there was a silver car turned upside down.

Kyoya stood still, absolutely stunned to death at the sight. Haruhi's hand was sticking out from the cracked window on the passenger side of the car, and Kyoya spotted blood trickling from the driver's side. He quickly ran over to the driver's side to see Ryouji bleeding from his hand where it had been cut on the glass, but nowhere else. He had blacked out, and Kyoya suspected his condition was much worse than it looked; because his head was in the dashboard, the steering wheel had broken off. Tamaki finally caught up to Kyoya, whom was calling the police on Hikaru's cell phone. As soon as Kyoya finished speaking, Tamaki asked, "I…Is Haruhi in there?" his voice shaking thoroughly.

Kyoya just nodded and tried to stop Ryouji's bleeding by taking off his jacket and tying it around his wrist's wound. The cut was deep, with mud mixed into the blood. Tamaki wasn't going to waste any time by standing in place shocked; he ran over to the passenger side of the car where Haruhi lay unconscious. There was no bleeding from Haruhi, but she was passed out and hardly breathing. Tamaki carefully, since Haruhi's door was open, took off her seatbelt and pulled her out from the car. She felt limp and tired in Tamaki's arms. Haruhi's breathing became shallower until; finally, her breathing had stopped. Tamaki did all he could, he put his mouth to Haruhi's and blew air into her body, pinching her nose and tilting her head back. Tamaki continued this, compressing Haruhi's chest too, until she coughed and slowly opened her restless eyes.

Tamaki's heart leapt to space and back again when he saw Haruhi's eyes open. Tamaki carefully pulled her onto his lap, and wrapped his arms protectively around her, as if he were defending her from death. Tamaki burst into tears, stroking Haruhi's hair. She lay in Tamaki's arms, gripping his hand which was on her stomach with the little strength she had left in her. Tamaki kissed Haruhi's forehead three times, and began to mutter through his tears, "I'm sorry, Haruhi, I'm sorry. I can't believe I almost lost you, oh y god, Haruhi. I love you, I love you so much. Please, _please_ stay alive."

Haruhi couldn't react to any of the words that had left Tamaki's mouth, she lay in his lap motionless, and passed back out again, but breathing fine. Tamaki knew she was okay, but he was still crying and holding Haruhi as protectively as he could, as if she was going to be shot and he would be the only one to accept the bullet for her.

Five minutes later, Tamaki heard heavy footsteps rushing through the dense green forest, and was surrounded by police and doctors. The doctors first pried Ryouji from the steaming car, thanking Kyoya for his help in stopping the bleeding. The doctors put Ryouji on a stretcher and his neck in a holder, and then carried his up through the woods into their ambulance. The police put sand onto the forest floor where oil was running from the car, so the car or plants did not ignite and cause an explosion. The doctors next took Haruhi from Tamaki's arms, with quite some trouble since Tamaki was reluctant to let go, and did the same procedure as with Ryouji. Tamaki begged and pleaded to ride with Haruhi in the back of the ambulance, and after twenty minutes they finally gave in as long as he didn't touch anything; including Haruhi. The doctors didn't know what condition she was in, and it could be dangerous to touch her until they figure it out.

Tamaki kept watching Haruhi as the doctors put blood testers on her finger and arm during the ride to the hospital. On the bright side, Haruhi's blood pressure was in check. The bad thing is that Haruhi was not able to move her legs the entire ride, or when Tamaki and the doctors got into the hospital. Haruhi was rushed into the emergency room as she began to wake up, and the doctors asked Tamaki to comfort her and tell her she would soon be sedated.

"Haruhi," Tamaki said softly, gripping Haruhi's hand as she lay in the hospital bed. "The doctors are going to put you to sleep, put you on a sedative, alright? The doctors need to find out if you're okay, and I will check on your dad for you. I'll come back and tell you if he's okay or not, okay?" Tamaki brushed hair from Haruhi's eyes. She slowly nodded, not saying a word. She felt that if she did say a word, her chest would explode into a thousand pieces. Tamaki looked at Haruhi caringly, held her hand until the doctors sedated her, and the left the room to check on Ryouji. As Tamaki walked down the hallway, he bumped into Kyoya.

"Kyoya, how is Ryouji?" Tamaki asked, his voice trembling along with the rest of his whole body. He came so close to losing his love, Haruhi, and for Ryouji to die, Haruhi would be so upset.

Kyoya wore a worried look upon his face. "The doctors aren't sure. He hasn't woken up the whole time, and he's dying, but they don't know how. They are suspecting internal bleeding in his lungs. If proper medical treatment is not received quickly, he could die."

Tamaki gasped, and thought of how dismayed Haruhi would be if her only parent died.

Kyoya seemed to wear a worried look, too, but tried to think positively. "So, is Haruhi alright? She didn't seem as badly injured, the police say she managed to open the passenger door to give herself and Ranka-San some air," he inquired.

Tamaki sighed and said, "They don't know what's wrong with Haruhi, but I'm sure she won't die. She hasn't moved her legs, though, and that's worrying. Do you think we should call everyone else and let them know about what happened?" Tamaki asked, looking at Hikaru's phone tightly gripped in Kyoya's hand.

"Yes, we should, they might get worried that we've been gone so long. I will call them, and you can go back to Haruhi, I know that you want to," Kyoya said, nudging Tamaki in the direction of Haruhi's room. "You can tell her that I'm glad she's fine, and we don't know what's wrong with her dad."

Tamaki nodded and speed walked down the hallway, turning into Haruhi's room where the doctors were examining her with all sorts of tools. Tamaki asked if he could sit in the chair to the side of Haruhi's bed, and the doctors said he could as long as he didn't touch Haruhi whilst they were analyzing her. Tamaki quietly sat on the chair, and stared at Haruhi as the doctors checked her body. Whenever Haruhi was checked in places where Tamaki decided he had no right looking, he would turn away respectfully. After an hour, the doctors came to an agreement and turned to Tamaki.

"Your friend here," the lead doctor pointed to Haruhi. "What's her name?"

Tamaki said, "Her name is Haruhi Fujioka."

The doctors nodded and one doctor wrote something down on a clipboard. It's Kyoya—Doctor Version!

"Well," the same lead doctor began. "We have concluded that Haruhi Fujioka has a semi-permanent spinal cord injury. What we mean by that is, she will not be able to use her legs, due to nerve damage from the spine, for at least a month. The spine isn't too badly damaged, we can give her medicine and surgery to, actually, repair the one nerve that was shut off from the rest. The nerve that was shut off was the one controlling her legs, and her spine was broken in that one place. This happens rarely, a case where we can repair something as deadly as this spinal cord injury, but it can be done if proper medication and surgery is performed, okay?"

The hope inside Tamaki's heart arose in flame. "Really? So when will she be released? Will she have to be in a wheel chair or something? How long will the surgery take? She'll be alright, right?" Tamaki panicked, standing up from his chair and blasting questions at the doctors as if he was a test.

"To sum up all of your questions," the Kyoya doctor began, removing his mask. "Haruhi Fujioka will be fine, she will be released in two days, and the surgery takes one day, smaller testing takes half of a day and arrangements will take up any other time."

Tamaki sighed in relief, and sat down in his chair. "When will she wake up?" Tamaki asked as Kyoya walked in the room.

"She should wake up in the next ten minutes, and we'll leave you two in here with her," the head doctor said. "We have only a heart monitor on her, but when she wakes up you can take that off of her. If she falls back to sleep, or passes out, put the heart monitor back on her wrist, and if her breathing is shallow, then call us using that phone. Or, if the condition is very bad, then just scream down the hallway, we'll hear you," the doctor joked as he left the room with the other doctors.

"I called everyone else, and they said that they would come right away. I overheard the doctors saying Haruhi was fine, and told them that they could visit tomorrow. Aren't the visiting hours recognized here?" Kyoya asked.

Tamaki shrugged and said, "I guess not, they never ran that passed me. I'm just glad that Haruhi is okay, I almost had a heart attack the moment I saw her open her eyes. I was so scared I managed to blurt out my feelings for her!" Tamaki chuckled, blushing.

Kyoya smiled. "Well, that saves a proper confession, doesn't it?" Kyoya smirked, sitting down in another chair five feet away from Tamaki's.

"I guess," Tamaki sighed as he turned and looked out of the hospital window. Lights were illuminating the busy streets of Japan, and then Haruhi woke up, gasping.

**Ha-ha, I did that in a day. Um, when I say personal experiences, I only mean the car crash and stretcher-ambulance riding part. I didn't have anything else happen. Time to edit, huzah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My separators aren't working ;-; So, I'll just put a lot of spaces in between the paragraphs so you can tell where the separators should be. I doubt that will work, either XD.**

"Haruhi!" Tamaki screamed, jumping out of his chair and racing over to the heart monitor to examine it. Haruhi's eyes were wide open, and she was squirming in pain from her back. Kyoya ran over to a freezer, opened it, and saw ice packs stacked atop of each other. He tossed one to Tamaki, whom caught it swiftly. Tamaki held Haruhi's head up, and placed the ice pack under her back softly. Tamaki gripped Haruhi's hand, and appeared less than an inch away from her face, breathing to her, "Haruhi, just calm down. You're fine, you're in the hospital, and I won't let _anything_ hurt you."

After this, Haruhi relaxed and Tamaki and Kyoya let out gasps of relief. Tamaki gripped Haruhi's hand, and felt her tense ever so slightly. Tamaki let go of Haruhi's hand, and walked over to the chair he was previously sitting on. He pulled it over to the side of Haruhi's hospital bed with more room, facing away from the door. Tamaki placed his hand gently over Haruhi's again, and Kyoya walked out of the room to tell the doctors what they had done and what happened to Haruhi.

"Haruhi," Tamaki said, putting a hand to Haruhi's cheek. "Did you have a nightmare?" Haruhi was way too defenseless to refuse any contact from Tamaki after their little war in the host club earlier, but the crash had changed everything. Haruhi wanted Tamaki to be with her through this pain, and she was willing to open up to him.

"Yes," she said weakly, the first time she had talked since the crash.

Tamaki felt tears come to his eyes, tears of pity and worry for Haruhi. His eyes locked with Haruhi's. Tamaki's eyes softened so much they were softer than any cloud.

"What was your nightmare about, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked quietly, a hand still on Haruhi's cheek and the other holding her hand. Haruhi inhaled deeply, and thought about her dream.

"It was like a slow motion replay of the crash, and I couldn't feel my legs. And then there was a better part of my dream, still slow motion. I was dizzy when you held me and muttered something; I understood what you said now. And I woke up not knowing if you meant it or not," Haruhi said softly, Kyoya walking back into the room and smirking.

"Well," Tamaki began, wiping a tear from his eyes. "The bad news is, your legs won't work for a month. Your back will work after the surgery, and that's the good news. And, about what I said, of course I meant it. Why would I have said it? And, by the way, I'm ignoring the Suoh rules to be here with you, and I will continue this until you are fully recovered. Your dad is who we haven't gotten much information of. He's alive, and that's the good thing."

Haruhi let out a sigh of relief, about Tamaki's words being meant, and then her eyes shot open. "You don't know about my dad?"

Tamaki looked into Haruhi's eyes. "No, but don't worry. I'm going to go and find out right now, Kyoya will stay here with you. I'll be back soon, and I'll have good news about your dad!" Tamaki said reassuringly, standing up and leaving the room.

Tamaki walked into Ryouji's room after getting permission, and saw him lying still.

"Is he alright?" Tamaki asked, staying away in case the doctors were still working on Ryouji. "Do you know what's wrong with him?"

The doctors turned to Tamaki, giving him a smile.

"He has internal bleeding, as we suspected, in his lungs, as we suspected! We can most likely stop the bleeding, but we will have to take care to this immediately. If you wouldn't mind, we'll need you to exit the room," a doctor said with a smile.

Tamaki nodded his head, bowed in respect, and left the room. He speed walked to Haruhi's room, and saw Kyoya sitting in the same chair he was stationed in since Tamaki left. Haruhi was lying down, looking up at the ceiling.

Tamaki opened the door to the hospital room, and walked over to Haruhi.

"The doctors said that your dad has internal bleeding in his lungs, as they suspected!" Tamaki mimicked. "He should be fine; the doctors are performing surgery on him right now. Your surgery will start in half an hour, when the other doctors come back in, alright?"

Haruhi nodded and gripped her blanket. Tamaki looked to Haruhi with pity, and sat on her bed. He gripped Haruhi's hand tightly, reassuringly. Haruhi closed her eyes and began to imagine the pain she would go through. Tamaki witnessed Haruhi cringing, and said, "Haruhi, it will be alright, I will stay in here with you the whole time. Tomorrow, everyone else will be here, and you'll be able to move more."

Haruhi tried to stop thinking about the pain. Tamaki saw her trying, and coaxed once more, "The doctors will sedate you, so you won't feel the pain." It was as if Tamaki was reading Haruhi's mind he knew her so well. "And then, I will take care of you until you're fully recovered."

Haruhi let out a sigh of relief. He's right, she thought. The doctors will sedate me, and I won't feel any pain. Soon this will be all over, and Tamaki said he'd take care of me whilst I am healing. Haruhi smiled ever so slightly, and opened her eyes to look at Tamaki. They were both blushing, and Haruhi felt bad for yelling at Tamaki, just as Tamaki felt bad for yelling at Haruhi.

Less than a second later, the hospital room door opened and a team of seven doctors stepped into the room. They were wearing blue outfits, with blue masks. The doctors came in with a stretcher to take Haruhi into a room for surgery. Haruhi gasped, and then relaxed. It will be fine, she thought. I will wake up and be able to move my back.

Haruhi tensed her arms as she was lifted into the air by doctors, Tamaki still holding her hand, and onto the stretcher. Haruhi was rolled out of the room by the doctors, Tamaki and Kyoya following closely behind. As Haruhi was taken into a room for surgery, Kyoya stopped Tamaki before he entered.

"I think I'm going to go," Kyoya said, looking at his watch. "I assure you that Haruhi will be fine if you stay, she's become awfully fond of you. I won't say anything else; other than I don't think she wants to be referred to as your daughter." Kyoya said, and then mumbled, "Just like I do not like being referred to as your wife, but not in the same way as Haruhi not wanting to be called your daughter."

Tamaki sighed. "I don't want you to be my wife, you strange man!"

Kyoya sweat dropped and turned around to leave.

"Have fun," he said, waving as he walked down the hallway. "I'll be back tomorrow."

Tamaki turned around as soon as Kyoya finished talking, and walked into the surgery room. Haruhi was squinting as she prepared to be sedated. Tamaki sprinted over to her side, gripping her hand in his.

"Haruhi," Tamaki coaxed. "You'll be better when you wake up. I love you." Tamaki did not intend for the words to exit his mouth, and as soon as he realized what he had said, Tamaki gasped and left the room. The last thing he saw was a shot slowly making its way into Haruhi's skin.

Tamaki dropped to his knees outside of the hospital room door.

"Why did I say that?" Tamaki exclaimed, drawing his hands to his face in shame. "I said it more than once…what makes it worse, is that I will be rejected! Ah!" Tamaki suddenly screamed, retracting his hands from his face in sudden realization. "I am a gorgeous man; Haruhi wouldn't reject such a handsome prince, would she?" Tamaki questioned himself. He almost continued talking, but he looked up to see a young child in bandages pointing at him and proclaiming, "He's crazy, mom! He's talking to his hands!"

Tamaki stood up and brushed off his blazer. The mother scolded the child, muttering something about how Tamaki was from Ouran Academy. Tamaki felt pity for the child; he did not deserve to be punished over Tamaki's royalty. Tamaki reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a toffee, which he had taken from his mansion earlier. Tamaki smiled at the mother, and knelt on one knee.

"It's fine," Tamaki softly spoke to the mother, handing the expectant child the toffee. The kid's eyes lit up like the moon as he was given a rich person's toffee. "I'm not crazy; I am actually waiting for my friend to get out of that surgery room behind me! And what happened to your head, little one?" Tamaki asked as the mother smiled at his hospitality.

"I was fighting with my brother," the kid began, popping the toffee into his mouth excitedly. "And he accidentally pushed me into a vase. The glass cut my head, and my mom took me to this hospital!" The child smiled, proud of his head bandages.

Tamaki smiled back to the kid. "I was actually having a melt down because I said something I shouldn't have to my friend in there!"

The mother looked to Tamaki, glad to find such a nice young man in the hospital. "What did you say to her?" she asked, blushing at how nosey she sounded.

Tamaki stood up after ruffling the kid's hair and smiling. "I kind of admitted my love for her, and it wasn't the first time! I'm glad to find someone willing to talk to me in this hospital! My other friend, Kyoya, he just left for the night. I'll stay here until my love is all better," Tamaki said sincerely, smiling at the mother. "She will appreciate my intentions, I know she will!"

The mother smiled. "I bid you good luck with your friend in there, and I hope she feels better! My son and I should be leaving now, my husband will get worried. Bye bye, and thank you for the candy!" The woman smiled, waved, and walked away, the kid following obediently. Tamaki waved, and peered back into the surgery room. As he did, curtains closed before his eyes so the doctors could have privacy.

Tamaki sat on a bench next to the door, and flipped open his cell phone to check the time. Surgery at 12am? He thought, flipping his phone so it closed. Those doctors must be drinking energy drinks. I hope they don't mess up on Haruhi's surgery. Tamaki shook his head to rid himself of the thought, and he relaxed in the bench. This was hard, since the bench was wooden. Tamaki opened his cell phone again, and called the mansion.

"Hello?" Tamaki spoke into the phone. "Can you bring me a comfortable chair? I am in a hospital, and these chairs hurt my butt." Somebody talked from the other line, Tamaki mumbled "Okay," and then hung up the phone after saying goodbye.

Ten minutes later, a commotion was caused at the front doors of the hospital. Tamaki jumped up from his seat. "My chair is here!" he exclaimed, running down the hallway to see secretaries yelling at two husky men carrying a red, cushioned arm chair, like the ones in the host club. Tamaki strutted into the lobby of the hospital, and walked up to the secretary. He cupped her chin and said, "I apologize for my men bringing this chair into your hospital, but your chairs were hurting my butt. I had no choice but to bring a more comfortable one here."

The secretary blushed, and Tamaki released her from his grasp with a smile. She said, "Oh, okay, but please, hurry up and try not to kill anyone."

Tamaki nodded, and turned around to lead the men to where he would be sitting. I'm glad these hallways are well separated, Tamaki thought as he stopped in front of Haruhi's room.

"Right here will do!" Tamaki directed, pointing at a spot on the floor beside the door to Haruhi's surgery room. "Thank you."

The men left after bowing to Tamaki, and Tamaki sat down in his chair. He let out a sigh of relief as his ass felt comfortable once more. I wonder how Haruhi is… Tamaki thought, turning around to the window protected by blinds that shade Tamaki's view. Tamaki fidgeted in his chair, unable to stop thinking of Haruhi. Tamaki was feeling restless; he checked the time on his phone.

"Twelve thirty in the morning…ugh," Tamaki sighed, sinking into the chair and resting his head on his arm. Eventually, after some while, Tamaki fell asleep in the chair. He fell asleep thinking of Haruhi, and he knew he would wake up thinking of Haruhi. "I hope she's okay," Tamaki mumbled in his sleep.

**Review? :D **


	3. AN

A/N.

Yes. Hello. I have not been updating very often. It's because I'm moving, school has just ended and other shenanigans. I will update soon, within a week or two, but there's still shit to be done :3

Oh, and my internet will be gone for a day whilst we switch television providers and such. That will be Thursday. But, anyway, I will update soon… because I'm not canceling this fic.

Salut.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N. Yep, this fan fiction is going into way more emotion and such than usual Ouran. Nothing for my spacers is working T_T. **

Tamaki swore he heard his name being called. Was he dreaming? His name was being called somewhere from behind his seat in the chair. Haruhi? Haruhi was screaming his name frantically from inside her room.

Tamaki bolted out of his chair in the hospital, turning around as the calls became more urgent. Tamaki rattled the doors of the surgery room door, in which was locked. Tamaki screamed Haruhi's name, he heard a deafening screech and…

"Tono!"

Tamaki's eyes shot open, his breathing fast. Tamaki had been dreaming, and he was still in the same chair as the previous night. Except for something new was with him; the hosts.

"Why are you breathing so heavily?" Hikaru asked. "Were you dreaming about yourself and Haruhi having sexual intercour—"Tamaki threw his hand against Hikaru's mouth, cutting off his sentence.

"Don't say things like that, you pervert!" Tamaki complained, removing his hand from Hikaru's face. "I know you're actually jealous of Haruhi and my self's bonding, but no need to get perverted here, in a hospital!"

Kaoru put an arm around Hikaru. "It was just a joke, Tono, gosh; you take things awfully seriously with Haruhi!"

Kyoya smirked at the normal host antics despite what was currently happening in everyone's lives. "When will Haruhi's surgery be finished?" he asked, putting a finger to his chin.

Tamaki relaxed in his chair. "I wish I knew."

Less than a second later, the door to the surgery room opened and a doctor stepped out.

"Suoh?" he questioned Tamaki.

"Yes, sir!" Tamaki responded, standing up quickly.

"You may come in now, but try not to touch any of the equipment."

"Okay, sir!" Tamaki ran into the room, smiling as he saw Haruhi sitting up properly. "Haruhi!" He exclaimed, running over to her and stopping before he did anything. Haruhi was blushing, remembering the words that had left Tamaki's mouth before she began her surgery. Apparently, Tamaki did _not_ remember this.

Tamaki took a moment to examine Haruhi, to make sure that no needles or anything were in her body. Then, he drew Haruhi into a protective, soft, caring hug. Haruhi even hugged him back, making Hikaru have a small fit in the hallway. The blinds had been opened for the hosts to see Haruhi's results.

Tamaki rested his head on Haruhi's shoulder, sending a tingling feeling down her working spine and a fierce beating in her heart. Haruhi was rather surprised that Tamaki did not feel how intensely her heart was beating, as if it was trapped under a blanket, thrashing exceedingly to get out.

"I am so glad that you are okay, Haruhi…" Tamaki mumbled, bringing tears to Haruhi's eyes. "I love you…"

Tamaki did not even mind that he, once again, admitted his love. He had before; the words had been released into Haruhi's brain. She now knows how he feels for her. Not good, Tamaki thought. But I don't care.

"Senpai," Haruhi began, still frozen in the romantic hug. "Are you even aware of what's coming out of your mouth?" _He really is never aware of what leaves that mouth of his anyway…._ Haruhi thought sarcastically.

Tamaki didn't say anything, but he drew Haruhi as close as she could get to him; for she was still in the hospital bed. Luckily, Tamaki was not choking Haruhi even though she was incredibly close to him. His embrace was more along the lines of gentle, like a parent holding his/her child. Haruhi enjoyed this side of Tamaki, but the more idiotic side was quite humorous. Though, at the same time, quite the pain in the ass.

"Senpai," Haruhi said. "Can you help me into that wheel chair?" she asked, releasing herself from Tamaki's caring grasp and looking to him with big, expectant eyes. "The doctors said I have to get used to one."

Tamaki looked to the hosts standing in the hallway, and then locked eyes with Kyoya. Kyoya automatically understood Tamaki's look of, can-you-all-leave-this-girl's-my-love-and-I-might-end-up-making-a-move-for-once. Once Tamaki assured Kyoya had understood what he had implied, Kyoya rounded up all of the hosts and walked with them to the cafeteria. Tamaki smiled a devious smile of time-to-make-a-move, and turned back to Haruhi. Judging by Tamaki's cluelessness, this would not go down as expected.

"Of course I will help you!" Tamaki looked to Haruhi, whom was stationed in her bed, looking still expectantly at Tamaki, and then to the wheel chair. _How will this work?_ Tamaki asked himself. _I must man up!_

Tamaki walked over to Haruhi, and stared at her position.

"So, I just lift you out, right? And then I carry you to the wheel chair?" Tamaki asked, cocking his head to one side.

Haruhi looked to Tamaki with big eyes. "Unless you expect me to fly into the wheel chair," she said sarcastically, peeling the blanket off of herself to reveal a long gown.

"But first," she began. "Can I have those pants and that shirt over there?" Haruhi pointed to the black pants and white collared shirt of her school uniform lying on a counter. "The doctors washed them and said I could wear them."

Tamaki turned to the counter. "Yes!" he exclaimed, and walked over to the outfit. He picked it up and walked back over to Haruhi. He handed her the outfit.

"Thank you," she said, looking to Tamaki, signaling for him to turn around.

"Ah! Sorry!" Tamaki panicked, blushing as he closed the blinds of the room and looked to the floor.

Tamaki heard shuffling as Haruhi got her clothing on, and finally, she said, "Okay, I am done."

Tamaki turned around and walked over to Haruhi. He carefully, slowly, picked her up bridal style from the bed, and cautiously walked over to the electric wheel chair. Tamaki carefully placed Haruhi into the grey leather seat of the chair and smiled at his oh-so difficult work.

_I must make a move now!_ Tamaki declared in his thoughts. Though, he had no idea what to say. Okay, time to let the first thing that comes to his mind be his move. There's a chance that this conclusion could be terribly wrong, or perfectly right. Whatever, time to take a chance.

"You look good in that wheel chair," Tamaki blurted out. Looks like this idea was one in which Haruhi's reaction would determine whether it was good or not.

"Um, thanks?" she said, slightly blushing at Tamaki's attempt of a compliment. Haruhi examined the wheel chair's controls, figuring out how to work it without killing anyone or destroying anything.

"Would you like to go and check on your father?" Tamaki asked once Haruhi exclaimed that she knew how to work the wheel chair. "I know which room he's in!"

Haruhi smiled at Tamaki's idea, despite how Ryouji seemed to hate Tamaki and constantly tended to step on him.

"Yes," she said, moving forward in the chair. Tamaki bounded ahead of Haruhi, swiftly opening the door for her to leave. "Thanks," she said, Tamaki nodding in reply with a smile.

On the walk/ride to Ryouji's room, Tamaki kept his hand on Haruhi's shoulder caringly. "You take a left, next," he would say tenderly.

Tamaki and Haruhi came to a dead end apart from a lone elevator. Everything around the two was silent and tense; as if Kyoya was in the room with them.

"I don't remember this elevator here," Tamaki pondered, putting a finger and thumb to his chin. "We must have taken a wrong turn…"

Haruhi sighed and turned around in her wheel chair, making Tamaki jump due to sudden sound.

"Well, should we turn around and ask where to go?" Haruhi questioned.

Tamaki thought for a moment. Well, his so called thinking was him actually thinking of a way to make a move on Haruhi, but she doesn't know that. "I guess," he sighed, not knowing how to appeal to Haruhi as someone whom does not want only to be a father-figure. Even though Haruhi did not even _think_ of Tamaki as a father in the first place, she was more along the lines of thinking Tamaki to be one she loves. No time to question that ideal, she'd already questioned it about 50 times before believing it. It's so true that Haruhi has a passionate affection toward her senpai!

"Haruhi? Are you alright?" Tamaki asked, dropping down to Haruhi's eye level and looking at her worriedly. She had not even realized that she had been staring into space for the past minute.

"Yes, let's go," she said, snapping out of her trance. Tamaki's hand had found its way to Haruhi's back once more, which cause her to blush and heart to race.

After a long walk/ride back to the hospital lobby, Tamaki saw Kyoya and only Kyoya waiting for he and Haruhi. Tamaki bounded ahead of Haruhi to Kyoya and pulled him aside out of Haruhi's hearing range.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki whined. "I don't know how to make a move on Haruhi! Should I bring her food or something? I'm so confused! Should I just, like, kiss her?"

Kyoya smiled at Tamaki's idiotism. "No," he said. "Don't bring her food. Haruhi is quite hard to impress, and, just between you and I, everyone has noticed that Haruhi has become very affectionate of you."

Tamaki cocked his head to one side. "What do you mean? Affectionate?"

Kyoya sighed. "Would before-crash-Haruhi have hugged you back when you hugged her?" Kyoya asked.

Tamaki's eyes lit up. "Of course she would!"

Kyoya sweat dropped. "She wouldn't have. And have you seen how Haruhi blushes around you? Has the thought ever occurred to you that Haruhi feels the same way toward you as you do to her?" Kyoya asked, looking around the room incase Hikaru was going to attack him. Tamaki blushed. "I thought that Haruhi blushed because I was getting in her personal space!"

Kyoya smirked. "I've told you way too much, you know. Hikaru might kill me for this, but, Haruhi is in love-love with you."

Tamaki blushed, fainted, and revived. "H-How do you know? Love-love? Really?" He screamed in Kyoya's face.

Kyoya sighed, closed his eyes, and walked toward Haruhi. This is the part where Tamaki panics.

"No! No!" he screamed, pulling on Kyoya's jacket to stop him from saying anything to Haruhi. "If she knew I knew then she would die or something terrible! What if she had a heart attack? Don't do it!"

Kyoya stopped, turned around, and looked at Tamaki. "I'm not doing _anything_; I'm just showing Haruhi the way to Ranka-San's room. She's probably worried sick about her only parent, don't you think?"

"Can't you just give me directions so Haruhi and I can go alone?" Tamaki pleaded and Kyoya gave directions. Tamaki walked back over to Haruhi, softly told her he knew the way to her father's room, and led her down the hall.

OoOoOoOOOooOoOoooO

"This is his room," Tamaki spoke to Haruhi as they appeared in front of the hospital room door where Ryouji lay inside. "But I'll have to ask before we can go inside."

Haruhi nodded, not even realizing that she had gripped Tamaki's hand tightly, making him blush as he knocked on the door with his free hand. A man opened it, recognized Tamaki from earlier, and said politely, "Sorry, you can't come in right now. Still doing the procedure, try in another hour or two?"

Tamaki nodded and turned around with Haruhi, whom in which was still gripping his hand. Tamaki shook his head, and led Haruhi back into her room. Nobody was there with them to give them any instructions, so Tamaki sat on Haruhi's bed as she stayed stationary in the wheelchair, still tightly grasping his hand.

Tamaki looked to Haruhi, whom was attempting to avoid his worrying gaze.

"Haruhi?" he said quietly and gently, his calming words heating Haruhi's body. "Are you alright?"

Haruhi sighed and winced, trying not to cry. She had a lump in her throat and tightly shut her eyes. Tamaki could see Haruhi wincing and closing her eyes, so he walked over to her. Tamaki scooped her out of the wheel chair and lugged her over to the bed.

Tamaki sat Haruhi so her legs were dangling carelessly above the floor and so she leaned against him for support.

"Are you worried about your dad, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, holding Haruhi's hand in his.

"Yes," she said bravely, her voice not even shaken. It was difficult to maintain a steady voice, but Haruhi did it. "Can you explain to me what you saw when you found…" her voice trailed off.

Tamaki couldn't stand seeing Haruhi so utterly torn up. He drew her into a concerned, firm hug and rested his chin on Haruhi's shoulder.

"You want me to tell you the whole story?" Tamaki asked Haruhi, drawing away but holding Haruhi's hand still. Haruhi nodded. "So I had a meltdown when you left at first," Tamaki explained, trying to brighten the depressing moment. "Kyoya told me to apologize and bring you your bag. Kyoya took Hikaru's phone and we tracked you down from that. Kyoya was running through the woods and I had no idea what he was doing, so I just tagged along. We saw the car, and Kyoya ran to your dad. That wasn't nice of him, because, you know, if I were him I would have darted to you first." Haruhi smiled ever so slightly, tearing up partially. "As I was saying," Tamaki continued, grinning at Haruhi. "Kyoya ran to your dad, and I was confused because I didn't recognize the car. I saw Ranka-San and asked if you were in the car. Kyoya nodded, wrapping your dad's wound, and I, quite heroically, bounded over to you. You were unconscious, so I got really freaked out because I thought you were dead. Then I scared you even more by saying that I love you, and was quite surprised you didn't slap me or something. Well, I guess that's all to tell other than I met a kid and his mom that helped me keep my racing mind off of things for a couple of moments. The whole night I was panicking in my dreams. That's the story!" Tamaki concluded, bowing and beaming at Haruhi.

Haruhi smiled at him. For the first time since the crash, Haruhi was at peace. It was strange to her how Tamaki can be _so_ annoying yet _so_ nice, caring and loving. Her heart was over flowing with emotion. That was, until, a doctor burst through the door with wide eyes and stared at Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Fujioka, right?" The doctor asked in a raised voice, rushing. "And you're her friend Suoh, right?" Tamaki and Haruhi nodded. "Your dad's condition is worse than we thought." Haruhi gasped and Tamaki gripped her hand tighter. "We're working on his internal bleeding problem, that's going fine, but he's losing blood fast and we don't know where from. Do you know if your dad had any other surgeries or conditions that might have caused this?"

"N-No," Haruhi stuttered.

"Ah, okay, you two stay here, I'm going to send in a nurse to watch over you, and I'll give you more information momentarily. But for the time being, your dad has a 15-20 percent chance of living. Hold tight."

OoOoOoOOOooOoOoooO

**Reviewwwww? :D **


End file.
